Medicinal Purpouses
by InvaderRed
Summary: Fai's out to get dear Kuro some pain killers, and what does he naively buy? A certain green herb. Based on a real experience


AN: Uh, I was really bored, and very tired when I wrote this. THis is kinda based off of something that happened to me when I was stoned with my pals lol

Disclaimer: No! OKAY? NO!

Kurogane had been hurt that day. Not seriously, but he sprained his wrist due to Fai running straight into the sheathe when he was holding it at an awkward angle.

Needless to say, he was pissed.

To make up for it, Fai went out and bought the best pain killer he could find.

_'None of that antibiotics crap, that shit's just worse for ya in the end. If I'm taking medicine, it had better be natural.'_ Remembering that, Fai had gone around asking for any natural painkillers and got alot of weird looks.

Just as he was about to give up,two men approached him. One was lanky with long blond hair, the other shorter and stocky. "You want some medicinal Mary Jane, huh? We got the best shit in town!" Fai glanced at the bearded man, expecting him to say something. The other glared. "What the hell are you looking at THIS fat fuck for? He ain't got shit all to say to you."

Fai was shocked at his language, but kept up his smile and said nothing. The thin one continued. "So you want some dreen, huh? Hand over the money."

Fai gave him more than enough. "Green?"

"Well ya smoke it."

"Smoke this medicine?" Fai was surprised and interested.

"Fuck yeah, it makes you feel good in no time! Name's Jay by the way, and this fat fucker's Silent Bob."

Fai grinned. "Hyuu! It's been nice meeting you two!" He took a small bag full of the stuff.

"Keep that shit hidden, cops will be all over you like a fly on shit if they catch ya with it. Remember us! We'll be here whenever you want more."

The mage laughed and hid it. "Thanks!"

"Hyuu! I have natural medicine! It cost alot but apparently it's worth it!"

"Fai - san!" Syaoran and Sakura smiled at him and Mokona perched on his shoulder.

"OH Kuro - min!"

The ninja emerged from one room glaring. "Took you long enough. What is it?"

Fai held out the bag. "Dunno, but it's guaranteed to make you feel better, and it's all natural! I got it from the Experts."

Kurogane blinked. "Is that tea?"

"No, you have to smoke it."

"Eh?"

"That's the way this country ingests their medications I guess. The rulers don't like it though, so hurry up and smoke it all!"

Sakura gasped. "All of it? That's alot of smoke!"

Kurogane sighed. "I can handle it. You coulda got something legal though.." He took the bag and walked into the room again. "Don't bother me." And slammed the door.

It had been half an hour since then, and Kurogane still hadn't come out yet.

The mage drummed his fingers on the table and glanced at his companions. Sakura sighed worriedly. "Do you think he's okay in there?"

Fai stood. "I'll go get him."

They waited as Fai knocked on the door. "Kuro - puu?"

"... Yeah?"

"Come out so we can see if it worked!"

Soon enough the door opened, billowing out smoke as Kurogane emerged.

Shutting the door, Fai looked at him.

The ninja's head.. Helmet was gone along with his coat and sword. His hair was messy and his eyes were red and droopy.

Clapping his hands, Fai laughed uncertainly. "Hyuu! You look funny Kuro - pon!"

Said "Kuro - pon" stared into space for a moment before snapping his head up. "Your face looks funny." He looked observant.

Fai blinked. "Excuse me?"

"No, I mean seriously man, it looks... Well, heh, here let me show you." He reached forward and proceeded to show the mage by rubbing both his hands over the blond's face, unaware of the stares he was receiving.

Syaoran tilted his head. "Are you feeling okay Kurogane - san?"

The ninja glanced at him and faced Fai. "I'm about as okay as your FACE!" He cracked up and started laughing hysterically, letting his head fall into Fai's chest.

Sakura looked scared. "Is this supposed to happen?"

Fai stared down at the laughing man. "Somehow I doubt it. Maybe he's allergic to it..?"

"Heh, shut up Fai, you know NOTHING." Apon looking at the mage's face again he began laughing like an idiot once more.

The blond pouted. "Do I really look that funny?"

"Kuro - woof looks like Fai right now!" Mokona laughed.

Fai was worried. "I don't look THAT bad, do I?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course not, Fai - san, you look fine. Could you get Kurogan -san to sit down please?"

The ninja took wavering steps to the table and sat down. Every now and then he'd let out a chuckle or two. "Hey kid." He grinned at Sakura. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Um, yes... Would you like anything?"

"Uhuh... Like a chicken or something. A big stupid gobbling chicken."

Syaoran's eyebrow raised. "Chickens don't gobble."

As a side thought, Kurogane waved a lzy hand in Fai's general direction. "Or him. He's close enough."

"I don't gobble!"

"Pffft HAHAHAH!"

Syaoran looked dejected. "But, chickens don't gobble.. Not at all.."

Sakura hesitantly stood. "Um, anything you want from the kitchen?"

"I'm not a chicken."

"Shut up, Gobble - Face."

"CHICKENS DON'T FUCKING GOBBLE! OKAY? THEY JUST DON'T! IT'S SIMPLY NOT DONE!"

Everyone went silent at the boy's outraged screams.

'Cept Kurogane who turned to Sakura. "Uh, yeah, I'll have everything in the kitchen."

TBC

AN: Should I continue? It may be crap, but SERIOUSLY, this is based on a true experience heh


End file.
